


Exactly what is normal again?

by UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Literal Sleeping Together, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Pictures, Pinterest, Plotbunnies, Poor Sans, Puns & Word Play, Recipes, Silly, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, crazy witnessing, ketchup, sans x ketchup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: just a bunch of oneshots





	1. How Sans Eats

**Author's Note:**

> I only get the gist of underfell...so bear with me  
> did you know you can add pictures i didn't, but now i can submit some off my picture based fan-fics  
> also i don't own the image ... if you do thanks for drawing and sharing it with us...

 

Classic, red and blue where in the sitting in the kitchen, as their papyrus was off to Grillbys.

“I can’t understand how you guys can even eat that stuff.” 

“Oh come on it’s not that bad.”

“It’s so sweet.”

“No it’s not! Honey is sweet. Ketchup has more of a-”

“Whatever mustard is clearly the better condiment.” red said reaching into his coat and pulling out bottle of mustard.

“Uhh” Classic shuddered just from looking at it.

“Hmpf, are the hot dogs done yet!” red said impatiently.

“Just about-” classic started getting read to set a joke.

“I still say tacos are better!” blue said hopefully cutting off another corny joke.

“That doesn't make any sense! The opposite of hot dogs are hamburgers. SO WHY! Do you like tacos, WHOSE OPPOSITE IS CHINESE!!”

“What you china say he can’t like tacos?” classic said as he start to prepare everyone's hotdog.

Blue groans.

Red snickers. “Miso what you did there.”

“We can taco about it late,” classic said placing one in front of each them. Blue groaned louder. “the hot dogs are ready.”

 

~~~

 

Red had always felt a little Self-conscious about eating in front of anyone other than his brother. Having to summon magic for a tongue when your a  skeleton is always asked about, but these guys were … him, alternate version sure but still him so he shouldn’t feel uncomfortable, right?

Taking the first bit, red looked over at the others to make sure they weren’t judging, but was confused when they seem to be staring at their hot dog instead.  _  Were they self conscious too, i mean, i wouldn’t judge.  _ Red thought before almost choking on the mosle he was chewing. Classic kept staring, then his eye glowed blue illuminating his food before it disappeared and classic started chewing, but that was nothing compared to blue. Whose eyes went hallow and preceded to lift his hot dog and shove it into his socket.

Not wanting to discuss the horrors that ran through his mind red got up from the table and briskly walked out of the kitchen, out of the house and vanished. Landing into his own dimension he sat on his couch staring off into the distance.

 

~~~

 

By the time papyrus got home red was still sitting on the couch starting off.

“SANS!! THERE YOU ARE THE OTHERS WERE GOING NUTS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE. THEY SAID YOU LEFT SUDDENLY.”

“Boss,” sans started barely above a whisper.

“ARGH, YOU'RE GETTING MUSTARD ALL OVER THE COUCH, YOU COULD AT LEAST GET A PLATE!” papyrus continued not hearing sans over his shouting.

Sans slowly looked down at his half eaten hot dog and looked back up at his brother who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Boss, we underestimated them.” red commented in a shaky voices as he glances back down at his hot dog. 

UnderFell papyrus just narrows his eyes at that statement.

 


	2. Grillbys Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Talk to me. I am here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a lot of these.. huh never really noticed

It’s 10 minutes til closing most of the customers have left just a few are sticking around now, including sans, but that's to be expected as he came in an ordered his signature drink; Delux ketchup smoothie. Which isn’t even a smoothie, it just ketchup and whiskey thrown in a blender.

Everything is fine until about the 3rd glass, sans is talking, laughing, telling joke and exciting puns with everyone. With each round he gets noticeable Quieter and quieter until he's just sitting there drinking mumbling to himself. A few will try to pick up what he's saying but then pay it no mind when they realize it just some Sciency gibberish something about resets and timelines.

~~~

“Grilby~.” sans said with a slight slur.

Grillby looks at the drunken sans and sighs, sans keeps calling him over in an attempt to start a conversation before slurring out a weak ‘nevermind’ or  ‘sorry’.  _ Papyrus isn’t going to be happy, he’ll seem angry but we all know it’s because he’s worried.  _ Grillby thought as he took the glass out of sans hand Officially cutting him off, this was usually how grillby let his customer know they've had enough and he would not be serving them anymore for the night.

“Grillby!” Sans wines half heartedly reaching out making gripping motion for the cup back.

Grillby ignores the motion and starts putting it away before grabbing a rag and beginning to clean the counter. Grillby looks at the clock briefly, it’s closing time. Taking a look around the place to see who else was there and how much work cleaning he had to do, he  sees two more strangler in one of the booths, he didn’t really have to worry about them they seem to be trying to help each other get home. The place wasn’t a total mess just a light sweep and maybe a mopping in the morning.

“Grillby paaaah~” sans says grabbing his attention once more. “Why,” he chuckles then goes quiet again, grillby stays near and starts whipping down the counter around sans.  _ Maybe I should call papyrus. _

“Why,” sans starts again. “Why you always work so hard?? It’s,” grillby looks over meeting sans eyes. “It’s pointless.” sans continues softly avoiding Grillby’s eyes. “Everything we do is… pointless.” he saying more to himself then anything. Grillby looks down at the rag in his hand then back up. ”NOTHING FUCKIN MATTERS!” sans screams working himself into a state.

As if just realizing what he was doing and what was said sans start to hug himself as tears started to bead around his eyes. 

With all the emotions run through him and the mix of the alcohol grillby didn’t blame him for the outburst. 

In an attempt to play it off cool, Sans whispered in a shaky voice. “You-you know what I mean?” the words barely out before the tears started pouring down his face without his control. Grillby looked away and made an attempt to busy himself with cleaning, to give him a moment privacy a moment to collect himself. Sans put his head in hands and gave a muffled “sorry”.

_ Sans is a good customer, really. And a great friend. But he’s not without his faults, which is to say… _

Grillby counties to wipe the counter as sans silently sniffs and sobs. Sans has gone completely silent by the time grillby walks over and sits in the stool next to him. They both are Quiet for a little while just sitting in their own thoughts.

“It matters, because you care.” Grillby says in a husky crackling voice.

“No use caring.” sans says burying his head deeper into his arms. “It’ll all reset.”

The silence dragged on until grillby noticed that sans was now falling asleep. grillby sat there in silence watching as sans fell deeper and deeper asleep. 

“When they do reset. You can still come to me. I’ll always be here.” grillby said as he got up and walked back to the other side to picked up the phone and call papyrus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the art was found here yo: https://www.deviantart.com/art/Grillby-s-573266107
> 
> this is part of my head-canon that sans isn't the only one who remembers... hes just the only one actively trying to do something about it... or the only one who it has a major effect on... emotionally


	3. Deploy the sans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the time Sans almost put all of Snowdin to sleep part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this video here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HC20f90nKHI  
> you can Bettina heartbeat that....ahem this video encouraged this stories shanghais. 
> 
>  
> 
> LOL I honestly believe papyrus would be a "Pinterest Stalker"  
> you can't really 36 gallons of ketchup...right...?

It’s been a week since they moved to the surface and so many new and exciting things have been opened to them. For sans the great thing was finding out that he can buy 36 imperial gallons of ketchup and have it delivered to his house. Alphys had it for the complete access to Anime as well has the other fans. Undyne was overtly excited about the gyms and the idea of personal trainers. Asgore loved the planet selections as well as the sunshine, never realizing just how little they got of it in the underground. Then their was Papyrus most would think he would be overjoyed with all the new and exciting pastas available to him but as it turned out he became addicted to Pinterest Recipes To the point where not much cooking gets done as opposed to scrolling to see more.

 

~~~

  
  


_ This is a good one maybe i should make this one tomorrow.  _ papyrus thought to himself as he clicked on a new pasta recipe on pinterest.  _ Oh no we don’t have eggs or peppers, and i don’t think sans likes peppers very much.  _ With that being said he Closed that tab and continued on scrolling through endless pasta recipes and pictures trying to find the perfect one for tomorrow's dinner.

_ Wait, I can use hot dogs! why didn’t i think of this. I can use hot dogs instead of ground beef, Sans loves hot dogs!  This is perfect. And we have all the ingredients. I wonder if there are more recipes for this hot dog spaghetti. _ Papyrus said flicking to another tag thread on pinterest.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Sans was blissfully sleeping in his messy bed until he was startled awake by a Particularly loud ding from his cell phone. He had fell asleep with it under his pillow, so of course it echoed right in his ear. Closing his eyes at the blinding light of his phone. He groaned as he wounder who could be texting him so late, and he hoped on every star it wasn’t Alphys again sending him fanfiction or anime trailers. With Squinted tired eyes he checked on what the notification was, it was an email it read something something hot dogs yada yada filling spaghetti dinner blah blah blah Pinterest. Sans sighed and ran his hand over his face. Closing the email he opened a text box.

  * Bro…
  * You up??



Sans got an immediate reply from papyrus, 

  * YES



and that was all he needed. Getting out of bed he put his slippers on, and navigated his way through the dark to papyrus's room. Opening the door sans saw a neatly tucked in papyrus with his face aglow from his cellphone, he didn’t even look away to see who was coming in his room. Sans didn’t really care all that much he just wanted to go back to sleep and getting scolded about knocking first was not going to help.

Lifting up Papyrus’s arm he squeezed himself in between him and his phone. He rested his head on papyrus chest and started to close his eyes. A good joke ran through his mind about asking papyrus if he would be  _ Pinterest _ ed in some sleep but his drain was too fuzzy with sleep that he couldn’t even stay awake enough to say anything.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Papyrus ignore his bed intruder knowing full well it was Sans  _ he could have at least knocked but i guess a text is just as good _ papyrus argued with himself. Papyrus looked away from his phone briefly as Sans shifted in next to him. Papyrus found his eyes dropping unwillingly. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to wake up a bit more so he could focus on the new recipe he found, but it was no use. He should have known no one can resist the power of sleep when sans is around.  _ And i had just found the perfect hotdog spaghetti recipe and some sort of…  _ papyrus placed his cell phone down and glance at sans as his eyes started to get too heavy to even try fighting it.  _ Australian ketchup dipping sauce _ … papyrus embraced his brother as sleep finally overtook him.  _ I’ll have to look again tomorrow. _

 

 

Papyrus was angry. Upset and he had every right to be. Sans had used his weird sleep magic on him last night, but that wasn’t even the main reason for his furry. Granted he got a good night's sleep, and even woke up feeling more refreshed than ever. No it was waking to find Sans had taken his cell phone and had down right refused to give it back! Then he went on to bann him from the internet. Now he couldn’t check the recipe for the perfect dinner.  
Papyrus huffed he knew that not be true. Sans had asked alphys to print some of them out, and of course she had. Alphys even came over to offer her pity and condolences, as she has had experience with being cut off from the internet by Undyne, who would drag her outside for some sort of physical activity. She claimed he was lucky sans was only banning him for the day. She offered to stay with him to keep him company, only to be outed, by sans as being banned herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the comic is from .... here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x06uh-2SROM  
> okay so the comic was found there and then pinterest had me cut and paste it all together so... sorry i can find the real link
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: found it  
> https://jenniferstolzer.tumblr.com/post/133641363621/i-think-my-brother-is-lonely
> 
>  
> 
> wow i took this comic to a hold other way...woot woot  
> I AM IMAGINATIVE.... ahem sorry i always thought i was boring... i still do but i guess there a spark there somewhere... especially now that i'm working on puppettale with my friend and the chapter i put out was not well reseved ={  
> guess ill just have to work on being funny...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post all my pic-fics here!!!  
> I will try to list the original artist or where it was found.  
> this one (hot dog one) came from a dead link on google so i don't know what to put here...


End file.
